


The Box

by wildeproductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SOFT!TONI, Smut, Strap-On, first time with a strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: After being officially emancipated, Cheryl invites Toni at the Thistle House for the night and her girlfriend has a surprise for her.





	The Box

The Thistle House has changed immensely since Cheryl kicked her evil mother out. It’s brighter, calmer and happier. Curtains are opened to brighten the rooms, windows are cracked to let in a fresh breeze of spring air, and more importantly, all the hideous reminiscences of the Blossom family--apart from Nana Rose’s-- are gone. 

 

Getting emancipated from her mother is the best decision Cheryl has ever made. While she knows that it’s only a matter of time before the next tragedy happens--this is Riverdale after all-- Cheryl plans of enjoying the freedom as much as she can. 

 

This newly-found liberty started with a small celebration dinner with Toni and Nana Rose. Cheryl had gone all way out by going grocery shopping by herself this morning to gather all the ingredients to prepare a home cooked meal. She isn’t exactly a natural chef, but the dinner turned out great and both her Nana and girlfriend were impressed. 

 

At eight o’clock, Cheryl brings Nana Rose to her room for the night. The older woman thanks her again for the meal, and Cheryl smiles at her before shutting the lights off and closing the door. 

 

She then makes her way down to the living room for  _ dessert. _

 

In the living room, Toni is waiting for Cheryl next to the fireplace. While her girlfriend was upstairs, she strategically placed pillows and blankets on the floor, making a makeshift bed next to the source of heat. A red velvet box with a surprise is next to her.

 

“Nana is asleep,” Cheryl announces as she enters the living room. She stops in her tracks when she sees the other girl. “Wow, that looks so cozy.”  She sits down next to Toni then kisses her deeply. She moans when Toni starts kissing down her neck.

 

“What’s this?” Cheryl asks as she notices the box next to them. 

 

Toni grabs the box and puts it on her laps. “So this is a surprise. But there’s no obligation.” Cheryl furrows her brows, and Toni continues. “I know we talked about it and you said you might want to try it so here.” She hands her the box and waits. Cheryl pulls the lid to reveal a dark blue dildo and a black harness. She looks at it, speechless, and Toni is scared that this might be too much too soon, so the she adds, “But we really don’t have to use it. I mean it’s totally fine if we don’t.” 

 

Cheryl takes it out of the box and examines it. After all, this is the first time that she sees a toy other than in a video online. She feels the heat pooling between her legs at the thought of Toni wearing it. “Will you be wearing it?” Cheryl asks quickly, realizing that it might not have been Toni’s intention. Not that the redhead was opposed to wearing the appendage herself, just maybe not for the first time. 

 

“Yes! Unless you want to, either way is totally fine with me,” Toni blurts out. She is starting to regret bringing this up, thinking that she might be ruining the first night they’ve had in a long time, then Cheryl grabs the hem of her tank top and pulls it over her head, revealing a red lacy bra. 

 

“Kiss me,” Cheryl says demandingly. Toni is still unsure of Cheryl’s intentions but she complies. Her tongue is demanding and her hands quickly undresses them both. Clothes are thrown haphazardly in the room until they are both completely naked, and Toni positions herself between the redhead’s legs. The box is still untouched next to them and they kiss and explore each other’s bodies slowly. Now that they have all of the time in the world, they want to enjoy it. 

 

The pink-haired girl makes her way down Cheryl’s body, softly kiss and sucking every spot until she reaches her center. She runs her tongue over the already slick folds, then stops to take the bundle of nerves in her mouth. Cheryl’s back arches off the bed as Toni sucks on the bud, leaving her breathless. The Serpent licks and sucks her clit until Cheryl stops her, pulling her up so that they are face to face.

 

“The box,” Cheryl says, still whimpering. “Use it.” 

 

Toni nods and quickly open the box. She stands up to be able to put her legs between the legs and it’s awkward and she blushes, but when she looks down and catch Cheryl’s eyes dark with lust, it’s soon forgotten. She positions herself between Cheryl’s legs again and use her hand to rub the shaft against Cheryl’s wet slit while her other hand is on the side of Cheryl’s head bracing herself.

 

She looks at Cheryl, waiting for the go-ahead, and the redhead nods quickly as she pulls Toni close to her by hooking her fingers inside the straps. Toni pushes in slowly, watching Cheryl’s face for any discomfort. Cheryl wraps her hand around the shorter girl for support as she feels the dildo stretch her walls. She is wet enough that it slides in easily, but it’s still a new feeling for her. While she had used her own fingers before, having something this big inside her was definitely something to get used to. 

 

“Baby, look at me,” Toni whispers as she moves very slowly inside Cheryl. “If at any point you want to stop you let me know okay?” Cheryl nods, still unable to form words. Toni squeezes her breast with her free hand and begins to move faster. She never stop looking Cheryl-- watching every moan, and she swears it’s the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She feels the other side of the shaft graze her clit each time and it reminds her of her own need, but for now she focuses on Cheryl.

 

Cheryl feels herself getting closer and closer to edge, especially when Toni hits that spot inside her and it’s nothing like she has ever felt before. She has had plenty of orgasm before but not like this. “Don’t stop Toni, oh god.”  

 

“You like that Cher? You’re so wet, I can feel it. Are you gonna cum for me?” Toni husks. Her dirty talks seems to turn Cheryl even more because she starts bucking her hips forwards. “You are so close baby, let go for me. I’ll catch you.” 

Cheryl climaxes, her body collapsing on the bed. Toni continues to move back and forth slowly, until she rides her orgasm. She pulls out the dildo, removes the straps and sets it aside. 

 

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” Toni says as she moves the sticky strands of hair from Cheryl’s face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Cheryl says softly. When Toni accidentally grinds her thigh she realizes that this was as enjoyable for her, except she hadn’t gotten a release yet. She flips her over so that she is now on top. She knows that Toni is ready for her, but she still teases-- taking her nipple in her mouth and sucking on the bud, eliciting moans from the other girl. 

 

“Cher, please,” Toni finally begs, her hips lifting upwards, searching for friction. 

 

“Tell me how you want it baby,” Cheryl says, pushing her thigh against the Serpent’s centre. 

 

“I want your mouth on me,” Toni says and it ends up sounding a lot more desperate than she meant to, but she doesn’t care. 

 

Cheryl moans her approval as she makes her way down Toni’s body, leaving red lipstick marks on her stomach with every kiss. The redhead positions her head between the Serpents legs and wipes the remaining of the lipstick on her lips with the back of her hand before pressing them where the other girl needs them the most. Cheryl sucks the bundle of nerves in her mouth, and Toni’s fingers quickly tangles in the red hair. She alternates between sucking and licking, waiting until Toni is close to her release before adding her fingers.. When she feels her thigh squeezing around her head, Cheryl pushes two digits in wet heat, and curls them upwards.

 

And that was enough for Toni to cum hard, juices spilling over Cheryl’s chin as she grasps the blanket under her, riding her orgasm until the very last spasm. The redhead doesn’t stop until Toni pulls her up to embrace her.

 

“Wow.” Toni says, breathless. She kisses her girlfriend deeply, tasting herself on the other girl’s tongue. “That was--”

 

“Amazing,” Cheryl finishes. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of this.”  

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Cheryl says, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before laying on her side next to Toni and bringing her in a tight embrace. “You know what, I might want to try that toy on you.” 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. Tomorrow though. I’m tired. You’ve worn me off, Topaz.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited/nervous about the finale. Hopefully we get some quality content. Come talk to me @ fortitudetv.tumblr.com


End file.
